Second Chance
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: "Do you really think that you are the only kid that is adopted in the whole universe?" She asked him. "Because that excuse is getting old." She crossed her arms. No that I've seen the movie, a different take on the "Despate" clip. enjoy


Now that I've seen the movie a few times.

Own Nothing.

One-Shot.

* * *

Hermione landed on the giant aircraft and steadied herself as she shook off the apparition. She hated heights. She walked past the crew as they stared at her; she knew Fury would be in the meeting room on the bridge. She walked into the giant computer room and made her way up to the meeting area, her eyes danced around taking everything in as she stepped through the room and down the stairs to see Loki. She quietly walked over to his cell and set down in the chair.

He looked up across from the cell at her. He stared at her, first in confusion then in amusement. "Does he know that you are down here little girl?"

She stared at him, thinking deeply before speaking. "When you give them the Tesseract, when they give you their army to destroy our world, you will in exchange, give them the tesseract correct?"

He stared at her, amused. "That is the plan, I will rule your world."

She scrunched up her nose. "So what will stop them from betraying you? From just taking you out after you opened the door?" He stared at her, not speaking. "I just don't get why you would do it. You have the tesseract, this ultimate power, you could do so much with it and you're just handing it over?"

"What do you suggest I do then?" He asked her.

She sighed and stood up and walked up to the glass. "We are an arrogant, ignorant race that is scared of the unknown and we see something dangerous we poke and probe it. When we think we know something about it we turn it into a weapon."

Loki stopped her. "Then why should you survive?"

She sighed. "Because we laugh and we cry, we love and we nurture." She shrugged. "We survive because we want to leave something better behind for our children."

He stared at her. "You are right, your race is arrogant."

"How much anger can you hold onto?" She asked him. "Doesn't it make you tired to be angry all the time, at your Father, at Thor?"

"Do not call him my Father." He growled at her.

"Do you really think that you are the only kid that is adopted in the whole universe?" She asked him. "Because that excuse is getting old." She crossed her arms.

"What do you know?" He shouted at her, stepping to the glass, he seethed down at her. "Even if I was to return to Asgard, I would be treated like a monster, a criminal! What is family not flesh and blood?"

"Love." She whispered. "Plain and simple. Love."

He sneered at her and walked around his cell. "Love? What is love is not a sentimental emotion that means nothing. Wars are started from love."

"So are life, family, and friendships." She supplied, watching him. "Can you honestly say that before you found out that you were of a different race that your Mother didn't love you? That you weren't love by your Brother?" She stared at him. "Can you honestly say that you don't believe that your Brother doesn't love you even now?"

"Shut up!" He turned to face her. "When this world is mine your death will be personally dealt by my hand."

"Are you starting this war out of love?" She asked him, ignoring his last comment. "You said wars are started out of love, so are you starting this one because of love?"

"This war is to show you humans that you need to be ruled." He growled at her. "My army of Chitauri will come and they will destroy this world."

"But they're on loan aren't they? Not really your army, especially when you hand over the tesseract. They'll turn on you, soldiers to kill and die in a war, not caring who is fighting."

"You don't know what you are talking about." He sneered.

"I know that when you use the tesseract as a weapon, something that you don't fully understand, you'll be no better than us." She whispered.

"Do no compare me to you insects." He growled.

"The thing about insects." She started. "Some tend to bite back. When this is all over, you'll see."

"You are presuming that you will win?" He asked her.

"I am presuming that no matter where you are, no matter how hard you try to hide, if you fail, whoever is giving you the army on loan, will find you. Your only hope is to win, to have them kill you, because if you lose and Thor takes you back to Asgard, or you stay in in imprisonment, you will never be safe." The color drained from his pale face as he stared at her, he didn't say anything as she just nodded, knowing what she said was true. She winced and bit her lip. "I am sorry for you, not out of pity, because this was the path you choose, but out of understanding, I have been tortured before during war, whatever they do to you, I wish you didn't have to go through it."

He stared at her but remained silent. She sighed and turned and walked down the stairs to go check in with Fury in the meeting room. She walked up and through the door seeing him and the team of men and women there, waiting for her. "Director." She nodded as she sat down between Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner.

"What the hell was that Granger?" Fury asked her.

She sighed and looked up at him, then Thor. "That was getting to know the stakes. To be sure that this is worth it."

"Of course this is worth it, if Loki succeeds the world will be destroyed." Captain Rogers stated.

Thor nodded to her. "She meant to let Loki to be sure. She is giving him a chance."

"Why? He is a criminal, he has killed a lot of people." Dr. Banner stated.

Hermione sighed and swerved in her chair, looking at him. "And how many chances did you give yourself before you tried to kill yourself, how many chances have we've all given ourselves?" She swerved around and closed her eyes. "We all need second chances."


End file.
